7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Surprise!
' Surprise!' is the tenth episode of the fiftth season of 7th Heaven. The episode aired on December 18th, 2000. Summary Despite the disapproval from the rest of the family and his own hesitations, Eric takes in Mary's ex-boyfriend, Robbie Palmer to live with the Camdens for the night after learning that he's homeless. Matt also shows up unexpectedly after being kicked out of his apartment by John, who needs quality time with his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Mary calls home again and hears Robbie's voice on the other end and assumes he's dating Lucy now. Also, John proposes to his girlfriend Priscilla in front of Matt. Full Summary While walking down the street, Eric sees Robbie reading a book with a flashlight. Robbie tells him that he is studying and that he and Cheryl split up. Eric asks if he has somewhere to live and Robbie tells him that he does. Eric walks away, but stops and turns around. Eric and Robbie are at a restaurant enjoying a cup of coffee and Robbie explains that Cheryl kicked him out, his mom lost her house, he has school so he can't go to Florida with his mom, his car got towed, and there is no room in a shelter. Robbie explains that he just needs to focus on school and when Eric points out the differences between him and Mary, Robbie lets it slip that he and Mary were dating over the summer and he broke up with her because she wouldn't go to school. Eric arrives home and tells Annie that he has a surprise for her, but Annie says that she has a surprise for him. When Eric walks out of the room to show Annie his surprise, Annie takes off her robe and poses suggestively with a negligee on and they are all scared when Robbie walks in. Robbie is scared and goes downstairs to the kitchen. Eric asks if it is a special occasion and Annie explains that it is Friday night. Eric tells her that he is homeless and has no where else to go. Robbie is in the kitchen getting something out of the refrigerator when Lucy walks downstairs in her underwear and they just stare at each other. Lucy is shocked to see him and thinks that he is here to see Mary. When he tells her that he is not here for Mary, Lucy asks if Eric and Annie know about him. Lucy walks into her parent's bedroom to complain that no one told her that Robbie is downstairs, but sees what Annie is wearing and walks out of the room. Lucy then goes to Simon's room and tries to interrupt his phone conversation. Lucy then goes into Ruthie's room and can't find her. Ruthie is downstairs and talks to him about where he has been sleeping. Eric sends Ruthie to bed and then tells Robbie that Annie said that it is ok for him to stay and is excited about him staying and helping him. Eric explains that they have a rule about wearing clothes when walking around the house, contrary to what Lucy showed earlier. At the apartment, John and Priscilla are constantly kissing and Matt tries to get their attention by coughing repeatedly. John asks for him to step outside so that he can talk to Matt. John explains that he has seen Matt with other girls constantly and he just wants to spend time with one girl and Matt complains about it. John also explains that Priscilla is "the one." John sends him on a walk so he can have privacy, so Matt walks out of the apartment building with no shoes on. Simon is talking to someone on the phone about how well they know each other already and earlier he had stated that Lucy doesn't know. Eric answers the door to Mike who desperately needs to talk to Lucy. Eric introduces Mike to Robbie and Mike realizes that Robbie is the guy that tried to sleep with Mary and almost got married. Lucy walks downstairs in a robe and they go off to the living room. This prevents Eric from making the coach ready for Robbie to sleep in so they decide to talk. Mike tells Lucy that he got accepted early into college, but Lucy is a little sad that she hasn't gotten her letter yet. Lucy realizes that he came over so ate because he was on a date and is a little disappointed about it. Eric and Robbie are interrupted by Matt walking in. Matt asks what Robbie is doing there and Eric explains that Robbie is staying on the couch, so Matt decides to sleep on Mary's bed. Eric tells Matt that he can't talk about why Robbie is staying there and when asked about Matt's story, Matt explains that his story is confidential. Trivia *Robbie, Mary's ex-boyfriend, moves in with the Camdens in this episode. Quotes :Annie: (to Ruthie, who has been hanging up on Mary all day) How long has Mary been trying to call? :Ruthie: How long has Mary been gone? :Annie: Don't answer a question with a question and the next time Mary calls, you let her speak with whomever she wants to speak with. If you can't do that, then don't answer the phone. :Lucy (to Robbie): Do my parents know you're here? :Robbie: Yeah, your dad brought me home. Category:Episodes